Maharajkumari Indira Devi
Maharajkumari Indira Devi is the mother of Victoria Byng and ex-wife of Sir Robert Byng. She is the daughter of a king in India that supported the independence of India from the British Empire. History Maharajkumari met her husband Sir Robert Byng in British India. At some point during the early 1920's, she gave birth to her daughter, Victoria Byng. Afterwards, Robert betrays her and has her arrested for acting as a spy for the Indian Independence Movement trying to force the British out of India. She wrote to both Victoria and Robert in prison in 1932. She told him Victoria should live with her grandfather, the King in India, believing that she'd be harassed for her race and that Robert would be seen as a traitor to Britain for having a mixed-race child. Appearance Maharajkumari is a woman of slight shorter build compared to Victoria, she also has a darker skin tone compared to her. Her hair is black and wavy, and her eyes are a dark brown and her lips are a vibrant red. Her apparition depicts her wearing an orange upper garment and a pink full ankle-length skirt with a rose pattern and gold trim, the skirt also drapes around her left shoulder and tucks in underneath itself at the front. She is also wearing black shoes as well as a pearl necklace and earrings. Her portrait looks significantly different from her in-game look. Events of We All Fall Down Maharajkumari appears as self conscious hallucination after Victoria has been withdrawn from her Joy. She first appears after Victoria hides from the bobbies in a ransacked building, but Victoria shuts her out for the time being. Escaping in the sewers she reappears questioning if her father Robert knows anything about the situation going on in the city. Victoria denies it at first and decides to go visit him at the Victory Memorial Camp using the Underground train tracks. When Victoria is talking to Dr Verloc about his "Permanent Solution" she appears when he talks about letting enough people die in order to sustain the population, she sarcastically remarks that certainly is a permanent solution. As Verloc realises that Victoria is off her Joy, she warns her that he wants have her locked up. Outside Verloc's office, she convinces Victoria to get people off of Joy by withdrawing it from them. Quotes: "Are you running from the authorities?" '' ''"You shut me out of your thoughts for so many years!" '' ''"What then must we do?" '' ''"I can hardly stop you. I'm only an uncomfortable memory." '' ''"Has father changed very much since we lived in the palace? Because he was always excruciatingly well informed about what was going on then." "Yes, well. It's lovely that your thinking of your mother again. One hates to be forgotten. Even if I'm in a faraway country and, for all you know, dead for years!" '' ''"One clearly sees the superiority of Western civilisation." "What landed me in jail was refusing to accept the unacceptable." Related Notes ''We Happy Few *A letter from Byng's wife *Diary of Vicky Byng - 1932 *Rajasthan Central Prison Gallery Maharaj.PNG|Portrait of Maharajkumari in Victoria's home. IndiraFullBody.PNG|Maharajkumari full body. IndiraBack.PNG|Her back. MotherDaughter.png|Maharajkumari on the left and Victoria on the right. Trivia *Her portrait can be found in Victoria's room at Waterloo House during Act III. *Her name is composed of both Maharaja and Kumari, Maharaja meaning "great ruler" and Kumari meaning "goddess" or "princess" in Sanskrit (Ancient Indian). **Her middle name Indira is a reference to Indira Gandhi, the first and only female Prime Minister of India serving from January 1966 to her assassination in October 1984. It's very likely the character is based off of her, both having a similar appearance. ** Last name Devi is Hindu for "goddess". * In her letters to Robert, she ends them with the name Lili, a possible English title name that she was given. ** Lili is a name of many origins, in Hebrew, its meaning is "oath of God". It is also the diminutive form of Elizabeth. ** The credits refer to her as Lilitarna. * Her father the King disliked her husband Robert, for opposing views on India's independence. * She is the third hallucinatory character to guide a playable character in ''We Happy Few. The other two is Margaret Worthing and Virgil Dainty. *She quotes the book title What Then Must We Do?, sometimes translated as What Is To Be Done? by Leo Tolstoy in 1886, written about the social conditions of Russia in his time. *Interestingly, the player is able to walk through her after the cutscenes, fading out in a similar fashion to that of the yellow bushes in normal gameplay. *Maharajkumari's hairstyle is a modified hairmodel that is rarely found on the female NPCs in game, it's only present on the Jacobean Wellettes, Mrs. Boyle and on the female statue in Dogberry Park. Category:Characters Category:DLC